


kill my woes with your every cuddle

by Schmoooop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoooop/pseuds/Schmoooop
Summary: ben and rey share a lazy morning
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	kill my woes with your every cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you all for reading! i hope you all enjoy :D  
> this can be read as a standalone or going along with my ongoing fic, it doesnt really matter either way!

Ben had fallen asleep alone, but hadn’t woken up that way. As his eyes opened and he adjusted to his surroundings, he realized there was another in bed beside him. A tiny smile crossed his face- Rey. She must have been brought to him during the night. The man turned, wrapping an arm around Rey’s waist and bringing her close. He placed his face in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes again. Slightly Rey stirred, throwing an arm over his head and holding him.

The woman said nothing as she held Ben. Her other hand reached up, tangling itself in his raven locks. She tilted her head, pressing a kiss against the crown of his head. “Hello,” She murmured, voice quiet and scratchy from just waking up.

Quietly, Ben murmured a hello. His eyes were still glued shut as Rey pulled back slightly, kissing the bridge of his nose. After doing so, she returned to holding Ben in her arms. “I’m glad to see you.” The woman stated.   
  
It still shocked Ben how things had changed between them. Ben felt at home with Rey- a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. He felt more at peace. Though he didn’t know what was coming, he knew he was on the right path with Rey. Truthfully, it had taken a bit for them both to get where they were then, but it was worth it.   
  
Ben said nothing as he just laid in her arms. He didn’t want to get up, but he still had duties to attend to. Though he wasn’t Kylo anymore, he still had to play the role- he wasn’t free of the First Orders clutches, but they were getting there. Day by day, he told himself. Then he was free to go to Rey. Free to wake up beside her every morning, and not occasionally. The man let out a sigh, contented and quiet. 

“Ben, wake up.” Rey whispered into his ear.   
  
Shaking his head, Ben kept his eyes shut. Rey shook him slightly, trying halfheartedly to get him up. Neither of them actually wanted to get up- they both just wanted to enjoy a lazy morning with the other. 

After a moment, Ben finally pulled away from the comfort of Rey. He sighed, opening his eyes and looking over to the woman beside him. With a small smile, he reached over and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. The action made her cheeks flush red.

“I’m awake.” The tired man murmured, reaching up with one hand to rub at his eyes.   
  
Rey smiled brightly- he loved her smile. It was sweet, and lit up the room. He smiled back slightly, still slowly waking up for the next day.    
  
“You don’t  _ seem _ awake.” She teased, before turning somber. “Ben, you look exhausted…” She pointed out, reaching up and cupping his cheek.   
  
Leaning into her touch, Ben closed his eyes again. Her thumb brushed under his eye on the purple eyebag, her face filled with concern. It was true- he was exhausted. And it was showing, apparently.

“Are you getting enough sleep?” She asked as the man reopened his eyes.

Staying silent, Ben’s eyes dipped to the bed under them so he wouldn’t have to meet her gaze.

“You need to rest,” Rey softly scolded, tilting Ben’s head back up with her hand on his cheek.   
  
“Weren’t you the one telling me to get some rest?” Ben gently teased, a tired smile tugging at the edges of his lips.   
  
Rey slapped his shoulder lightly, resisting a smile. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”   
  
The smile faded from Ben’s lips. “I know… I’ll try. And if not for me, then for you.” Ben promised with a nod.

“Thank you…” Rey responded, her voice soft. “I suppose we could lie down for a little while longer.” She added on, smiling again.   
  
The woman rewrapped her arms around Ben, tugging him back down. Ben fell back with Rey, his arms snaking around her torso as he rested his head against her chest. Closing his eyes, he tried to soak up whatever time had left with Rey. She tangled her fingers in his hair again as her chest subtly rose and fell from her breathing.    
  
His ear against her heart, Ben listened to the sound of Rey’s heart beat. The sound brought him comfort. He found himself on the brink of sleep and consciousness, and willed himself to stay awake. He picked his head up, tilting it towards Rey. leaning forward slightly, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Returning the kiss, Rey’s fingertips brushed Ben’s cheek as they tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.   
  
Pulling away, Rey shifted. “I wish that I could wake up next to you every morning…” She murmured,   
  


Ben felt the same way, causing him to nod. Rey was now sitting up as Ben continued to lay down.She let out a solemn sigh, closing her eyes. “Goodbye, Ben.” She softly said as the force ripped her away.   
  
Rey was glad she had been able to say goodbye. She hated whenever she couldn’t say goodbye, so she always did her best to wish her lover farewell before they were pulled apart.

The raven haired man stared at the ceiling, the absence of Rey deafening. He closed his eyes, sitting there for a moment before pulling himself up. He needed to get moving- he couldn’t waste the day laying in bed. He hoped to see her again soon, but the force was unpredictable. The man wished he could have been able to slip in a final word to Rey before she had been pulled away, but hadn’t been able to- he didn’t even notice she was being pulled away until she told him goodbye. He looked forward to the day when he didn’t have to worry about how much time they had together- the day when they were finally reunited. He prayed it was soon- he was ready to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!! thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
